


That Much Closer to God

by Dragmetohellmama



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, this fic starts slow but it gets gaaaaay, trixie is a raging lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragmetohellmama/pseuds/Dragmetohellmama
Summary: Trixie's mom discovers that she is gay and sends her off to a Catholic study program so she can "pray the gay away." Focusing on God is a lot harder when she meets Katya, a teacher who is just a little too flirtatious.





	1. Kiss Your Summer Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've never been to a boarding school, much less a Catholic one, but an accurate description of boarding school life isn't what we're here for is it?  
> The beginning chapter starts out a little slow but that's just to get the background out! Trust me the smut is coming y'all ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie's mom discovers that she is gay and sends her off to a Catholic study program so she can "pray the gay away." Focusing on God is a lot harder when she meets Katya, a teacher who is just a little too flirtatious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've never been to a boarding school, much less a Catholic one, but an accurate description of boarding school life isn't what we're here for is it?  
> The beginning chapter starts out a little slow but that's just to get the background out! Trust me the smut is coming y'all ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> Edit: Thank you to my baby Faye for fixing the spacing <3

“Should I help you unpack to make sure you don’t molest anyone on the way up?”  
Trixie rolled her eyes, stepping out onto the grey sidewalk and shutting the car door. “I’m not a monster, mom, Jesus Christ.”

Trixie’s mom slammed the trunk of her 2013 Chevy Cruze shut and pointed a finger accusingly at her daughter. “Do NOT take the lord’s name in vain, Trixie! That kind of disrespectful attitude is exactly what landed you here.” Trixie grabbed her suitcase by it’s black handle and glared up at her mother.  
“You know that’s not why I’m here. Don’t pretend to be a good mother and try and justify this choice.” Her mother glared back at her for a moment before getting back into the driver's seat. Trixie started walking away when her mother rolled down the window.  
“You wouldn’t understand, Trixie. Sometimes a parent knows what is best for their child. This is best for you, trust me. I love you.” Trixie scoffed before turning around again, refusing to answer. She heard her mother sigh and drive away, not to be seen again for 3 months.  
Trixie stood in front of the Catholic boarding school she had been sent to after her mother read her journal, and discovered her daughter was undoubtedly gay. She had no idea that the school even existed, if you could even call it a school. It was technically a summer bible study program, for teens to go to and “discover the power of Christ and worship.” Fortunately for Trixie, she lived in a time where gay conversion camps were rare, hard to find, and not to mention expensive. But Jesus and his anti-gay magic was only $300 for three months, all of summer.  
The joke was on her mother however. It was an all girls boarding school and not exactly the place you want to send your lesbian child to turn straight. Well, she shouldn’t call herself a child, she was 18 after all, and just because her mother thought and treated her like one didn’t mean she was right. She walked through the entrance to a three story building, one of three, and hoped she had walked into the right one. There was a three story 'school', a two story recreation center, and a three story dorm, where Trixie hoped she just entered.

A bubbly girl bouncing down the hallway humming to herself stopped suddenly when she saw Trixie. She had loosely curled light brown hair that fell down to her breasts, and soft hazel eyes that sparkled with childlike wonder, although the girl had to be at least the same age as herself. She extended a hand out and Trixie shook it. “Hi! You’re new right?” She said with a wide grin, damn, why was she so happy. Didn’t she know she was stuck her for three months? Before Trixie could answer, the other girl started up again. “Of course you’re new," she tittered, "it’s enrolment day! I’m Joslyn, Joslyn Fox!” Her overly peppy attitude kind of grated on Trixie, but she seemed sweet enough.

“Trixie Mattel.” 

Joslyn bounced on her heels a little at the sound of her name. “That’s so pretty! Do you need help with your bag?” Trixie shook her head, she didn’t feel like being social, not now when the thought of being here still made her blood boil. “I’m alright but thank you.” She said as polite as she could. Joslyn smiled at her and bounced away, leaving Trixie alone in the main entrance. Shit, those steps looked like hell, she really should have taken up Joslyn’s offer.

She hiked up the stairs after what seemed like aeons, and finally located her room. She'd read that, normally, there were 2 to a room but the building was so big and the numbers were smaller this year, so most were able to have a room to themselves, including her. However there was no lock on the door and a community bathroom on each floor, so those would cause their own problems in time. She started unpacking, making piles and putting away clothes and putting up a few posters to make the place feel more comfortable. There wasn’t much she could do to cheer the place up put a few pictures in the window sill and a few stuffed animals on her bed. She stepped back and looked at her decorating. It wasn’t much but it would do, she sighed.

She pulled out her trusted journal and started writing. She supposed since she didn’t plan on making a lot of (if any) friends here, her journal would be the thing to help her survive this fatuous summer. She wrote down pretty much her every thought in it, and because half of those thoughts involved touching other women, it really was no surprise that she had gotten caught by her mother.

After writing for a while, she was disturbed by a knock at her door and a tall lanky girl stood in the door frame. She looked overly nervous, her silver dyed hair barely falling past her shoulders. They made awkward eye contact for a couple long seconds before the girl spoke. “Um, dinner is in ten minutes, I was told to tell everyone.” 

Trixie stared blankly back at her. “Okay thanks.” The other girl nodded and left. That was way more awkward than it ought to be, but what would be more awkward, Trixie thought, was that she won’t have anyone to talk to during dinner. Not that she’d want to anyway, with nothing to talk about, it was just weird being the girl sitting alone.  
-

Dinner went better than expected with only a few girls trying to talk to her, and she replied as patiently and politely as possible. She didn’t want to poke the hive and draw attention to herself by being rude. After dinner, the program had an evening session, where they spoke about how the school was run and everyone received their schedules for the next 3 months. It really rubbed Trixie the wrong way knowing she had to follow a schedule down to the last second for the rest of the summer, but there wasn't much she could do about it. It was around 8 when everyone was dismissed and she got back to her dorm, shutting her door slightly harder than was intentional. Once in her temporary sanctuary, she took the two steps necessary between her door and bed before collapsing onto the covers with an "oomph". Allowing herself 5 minutes to empty her mind from the days irritants and and strains, she gathered up the energy to get ready for bed. Grabbing her toiletries, Trixie made her way to the door and towards the bathroom. Going through the motions of her routine, she tried her hardest to ignore the excited chattering and endless babble from girls in the bathroom. Once finished, she made her way back to her room closing the door behind her. As an afterthought, she shoved her somewhat heavy suitcase in front of it, to gain some sense of security. 

An upside to this punishment, she guessed, would be the crazy amount of sleep she would get. Curfew was at 9pm , and even though the girls were allowed to stay up until 10pm, she wasn’t planning on having any late night gab sessions anytime soon. Classes began at 8am, so that was around 10 hours of sleep she could get each night, more than her usual 6. She got under her covers and pulled out her phone. There wasn’t any wifi here and her mom shut off her data, so she could really only text. The only friends she talked to used snap chat to communicate, instead of actual texting. She had downloaded a few games before she left, but the most important thing she had was her music. She set an alarm, popped in her headphones, chose a band and let her head hit the pillow, drifting off into sleep.  
The next morning she woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm, almost forgetting where she was. She had to admit, that was one of the best night’s sleep she’d ever gotten. Maybe it was because that’s really the only thing to do there. Take naps and studying the bible, that was about it. Exciting. She stretched and yawned, her joints popping and she groaned in satisfaction. Pushing her covers back, she looked at her schedule. A class, then recreation, then a class, and then more recreation, then lunch, two classes, free time, then dinner and curfew. What a long, gruelling day, she couldn't be more thrilled. She got ready for the day, packing a backpack with the bible she had to buy for the program, a notebook for work, plenty of pens and pencils, and her journal. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, the school was well air conditioned, and a pink V neck t shirt that showed way too much cleavage for a Catholic school. She swung her backpack over her shoulder and headed down to her first class. Breakfast was optional, but she really wasn’t feeling it today.

Trixie opened the door to her first class and looked around. There was an empty seat in the third row of tables, and she sat down. The words “Welcome to Important Themes in the Bible!” were written in blue chalk on the board. Fucking incredible.  
The teacher was nowhere in sight as the rest of the students flocked in. There were around 30, and the room was slightly crowded. Trixie could feel the heat picking up with all the bodies packing in, even with the AC. She watched the door and saw the nervous girl from yesterday walk through. She walked over to Trixie and mumbled, “Can I sit here?” 

Trixie laughed a little, it sounded fake. Probably because it was. “No one’s stopping you.” 

The other girl took the chair beside her and looked over. “I’m Max, by the way.” 

Trixie looked back. “Sounds like a boy's name. I’m Trixie.”

“I get that a lot. Pretty.”

“Thanks.”  
It was a small exchange, but it felt strange somehow, like both of them needed at least one friend in here and they awkwardly chose each other. The classroom buzzed with conversation until the door swung open, and the teacher strided in.  
She was absolutely...breathtaking.  
She wasn’t tall, around 5’10” in her red pumps. They clacked loudly across the floor as she strode to her desk. Tanned, toned calves peeked out from under a tight pencil skirt that cut off her knee. Trixie followed the strain of fabric, passed the muscular thighs you could see even through the fabric and up to her ass. She barely kept in her groan at the sight, clenching her thighs together. A white shirt was tucked into her skirt, clinging to her waist where Trixie could just make out the appearance of her abs. Her hair was a wavy mix of light and dark grey, brushing softly against her defined shoulders showing through her shirt. Her plump lips donned a dark red lipstick and it took all of Trixie's strength not to stride up to her there and then and kiss her. Her eyes were rimmed with a heavy black liner which she had smoked out a little, drawing focus to her sparkling eyes.  
God, she looked like she was ripped right out of a porno, and Trixie loved it.  
“Good Morning everyone, hope you all said your morning prayers, because we’ll get started right away. My name is Ms. Zamolodchikova, but you can just call me Ms. Katya.” She smiled, and her teeth were insanely white, not to mention straight. Something that Trixie definitely wasn’t feeling like at the moment.

Her last name sounded foreign, but she didn’t speak with an accent, and she smelled faintly of cigarettes, but it was mostly covered up by perfume. 

She wondered if anyone else could tell.

“So, does anyone want to tell me any themes in the Bible that are personally important to them?” Things like, kindness, respect, worship were brought up, but it was wasn't long till the inevitable was mentioned.

“The abomination of homosexuality.”

Trixie felt her face flame and looked down at her jeans, immediately hating the next three months. Katya paused for a moment, staring at the student who said the words. “Uh huh, well, those are all touched on in the Bible, that’s true. In this course, however, we’ll be talking about positive, important themes such as salvation, respect, honour, and most important, worship.”  
Her voice was beautiful, slightly deep, yet smooth. She could listen to her talk for hours, even about this. However, that didn’t mean she would pay attention to it. Different students read passages out loud, and then a small discussion was held about the meaning behind it. Trixie barely listened, not seeing the importance in listening to something she didn't believe in and instead wrote in her journal under her desk. She described Katya’s appearance, the way she moved about the room like she owned every single inch, how she commanded everyone's attention, her sultry and husky voice, her bouncy grey hair. Every detail she noticed about the older woman she jotted down, writing about how soft her skin looked, the veins that ran through her forearms, and how she’d love to play with her hair.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by said woman’s voice, calling her name. “Miss Mattel?” Trixie looked up from her journal, cheeks flushing bright pink with embarrassment and something a little more at hearing her name come from the very lips she'd just fantasised about kissing. “I appreciate your enthusiasm for writing, although I’d prefer if it was about what we were talking about.” Trixie nodded and closed her journal, Katya walking over to her and held her hand out expectantly. “You can get this back at free time, okay?” Trixie stared at her for a moment, panic building up in her body. 

“U-uh, yeah okay.” She stammered, handing Katya the bright pink book.  
Katya turned around to walk back to her desk. Trixie couldn't help but admire the rounded backside as she walked away. Katya put the book behind her desk, then turned her attention back to the chalkboard, where she continued to talk about her lesson.

Trixie couldn’t think straight for the next few hours. In every class she had, every recreation period, during lunch, all she could focus on was the possibility that Katya would read her journal. All she had written about was her! From the curves of her hips, to her toned legs, to her hollow cheekbones she would love to caress. She was pretty sure this was the worst thing that could happen ever. It’s not like she could run away either, she was stuck in the school, an hour from her home, not able to escape for months.

It probably wasn’t even that big of a chance, right? Who goes through someone's journal, for God's sake, let alone their students. She hadn’t really spoken to her, but she seemed like the kind of person that would respect someone's privacy. Or at least she just really, really hoped she was that type of person.

-

It felt like years later, but the bell for free time finally rang and Trixie dashed from the rec center to Katya’s room on the top floor, panting and out of breath from running. She rested her hands on her knees to get her breath back and collect her composure. The room was empty except for Katya, who was faced toward her desk, putting away books. Trixie bit her lip and knocked on the door frame with a shaky fist. Katya turned around smiled. A good sign, right?

“Hello, Miss Mattel, here for your book?”   
Trixie tried to make eye contact, but the others green eyes burning into her blue ones felt almost too much to bear. “Um, yeah, I am. Sorry that I wasn’t paying attention.” Katya handed her the journal and put a hand on the others shoulder. It felt like her shoulder was on fire, the heat spreading through her body straight to her core.

“It’s no problem doll, just please pay attention tomorrow okay? Wouldn’t want to waste your parent’s tuition by not taking away anything from these lessons,” Katya offered her. Her face offered comfort but her glimmering eyes told a different story.

Trixie scoffed and rolled her eyes simultaneously. Katya looked back at her, raising an eyebrow in question. Trixie blushed, not meaning to have done either of those things, and was swallowed in embarrassment. “Uh! Sorry, I didn't mean to um, do that…” Her eye locked with Katya’s for a few seconds longer before Trixie turned around and left, almost tripping over her own feet in her haste to get out of there.

She was glad to be back in the safety of her room, where she could wallow in her mortification alone. She opened her journal shakily, flipping through pages, looking for signs that Katya read anything. She seemed in the clear until she got to the most recent page, where she had written paragraphs about Katya and her body, and fear struck her. Written in red ink, which stood out from Trixie’s black ink, were the words, “I see why you were distracted, little author”, written at the bottom of the page.   
Trixie clutched her pillow, whining into it. Partly due to embarrassment, partly due to having to see Katya in her class tomorrow. She couldn't deny though, the thought of Katya reading what she thought of her sent a jolt between her thighs. She laid down on her bed, hugging a stuffed bunny. The slightly mortified, slightly horny girl decided that the best way to spend the rest of her free time was sleeping, that way she wouldn’t have to think about the events that just happened. She closed her eyes, and tried her hardest to get to sleep, leaving her busy thoughts and emotions with her conscious self.


	2. That Book's Gonna Get You In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll see you then.” She smiled back, screaming on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way too fuckin long omg  
> This fic is killing me and all that reads it so be warned   
> Also leave me kudos or comments if you liked it <3

Trixie awoke in a cold sweat. She looked around her, for a moment not realizing where she was. She hoped that she’d get used to this place soon, she hated waking up sweaty and confused.   
The memory of the events from last night suddenly hit her, and she scrambled for her journal. Flipping through the pages, she stopped at the last one and her heart sank.   
“Oh god.” She mumbled. The words written in neat red ink were clearly visible. Sometime last night before she fell into sleep she prayed what she saw had been a dream, but clearly that didn’t do any good.   
She stretched and stood up with a groan. If she didn’t want to go to her first class before, she sure as hell didn’t want to go today. What would she say? Should she say anything? She decided that unless Katya said something, she would stay silent and try to forget it. Of course to do that, she’d have to dispose of the thoughts in some way, she stared down at the very object that got hr in trouble and sighed. Who the hell else was she gonna tell this too?  
Trixie already made a pact on the first day that she wouldn’t make friends, so her journal was all she had. She looked at her phone and realized she had a surprising hour and twenty minutes before her first class, damn, guess she was more stressed than she realized.   
She spent a good twenty minutes describing every detail of her panic in her journal, and checked the her phone once more before gathering up her shower supplies.   
God, showering in a community bathroom was the worst. To Trixie, showers were a time for relaxation, a way to get ready for the day or unwind from a stressful one. She liked to take long, hot showers, listening to music or singing herself. In this grungy bathroom, where the lights were too bright and there was too much of an echo, she couldn’t do any of the above. There were girls constantly coming in and out, so singing and music were off the table, and there were only 4 showers between around 50 girls, so long and hot were also out.   
Trixie was pleasantly surprised at the amount of time she still had, and figured she actually could do her makeup, or at least some version of it. She absolutely loved makeup, and she liked to take her sweet time with it, around a full hour, but since she only had thirty, she opted for only eyes.   
Her eyeliner was perfect, she started practicing at a younger than normal age, and it showed. Her beautifully crafted smoky eye was nowhere near appropriate for a Catholic school.   
Perfect.   
She was still semi-set on flying low while defying this place as much as she could. Not verbally, but physically. That meant showing body-ody-ody, painting her face like a goddess, and giving absolute bitch face at anyone and everyone   
Well, almost everyone.   
She slipped into a white flowey skirt and a black tank top. Curves, cleavage, ass, the big three were her deadliest weapons. She looked bad and loved every second of it.   
Satisfied with her look, she headed down to the school building, swishing past staring eyes. This was all kind of funny in a way, to her at least. She took a deep breath outside Katya’s classroom, she obviously wouldn’t mention it, right? At least, not in front of the class. Actually, the more she thought about it, the less likely it seemed. If she really wanted to say something she would’ve done it when they were alone yesterday. She smiled slightly as relief flushed over her. Everything was fine.  
She opened the door and walked in, swaying her hips seductively, making every pair of straight Catholic eyes immediately cling to her She took her seat next to Max, where she sat yesterday. Max looked at her for a little too long, and opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and looked back at the chalkboard in front of her. Trixie smirked, deciding to stay quiet. Only speak when spoken to, don’t make a splash, but defy everything subtly. That was her motto, and while it didn't seem that rebellious, to her it would be amusing enough to pass the time. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Max staring at her, trying her best to be subtle. But staring at someone is never really subtle, is it? She knew it, Max had to be a prude. Made sense with how much of a wreck she seemed to be. Conservatives were always a wreck, this one just had a worse way of hiding it.   
Katya walked into the class, making Trixie forget her annoyance at Max’s very existence. She was donning another pencil skirt, this time grey, black pumps, and a white blouse with short sleeves that showed off her arms.   
God, those arms, slightly tanned and freckled. They looked toned, like Katya lifted weights. She probably worked out, judging by both her toned arms, and legs. How many times a week? Did she like aerobics? Trixie shook herself out of her own thoughts. Jesus, did she like aerobics, what a stupid thing to wonder.   
Katya greeted the class with a smile, that smile again, with red lips just like yesterday. She almost turned to the chalkboard before stopping, and walking up to Trixie instead. Dear lord please let this just be a stern comment on her attire.   
“Good morning Miss Mattel.”   
“Good Morning Ms. Katya.” she replied, hoping Katya would yell at her any second.   
“I hate to do this, but to ensure you pay attention in my class, I’m going to have to confiscate your journal.”   
Fuck.   
Fuck, fuck, FUCK.  
Trixie’s heart felt like it was going to give out an any second, she knew definitely that if she gave Katya her journal this time she would read it, and this entry was worse than before. Of course she haaaad to write her every thought down where anyone could access them, like an idiot.  
Nevertheless, she tried to act fine, reaching into her backpack and handing it over with a cheery smile. “Here you are ma’am.”   
Katya returned the smile, taking the book and walking back to her desk, plopping it down on the side.   
“I know yesterday might’ve been a one time occurrence, but I do want you to pay attention, Ms. Mattel. I hope you understand.”   
Trixie kept her cheesy smile and nodded. “Of course ma’am.”  
She saw Max looking at her again and shot her an intense glare.   
Max turned around.   
The rest of the class was intensely boring, focusing today on the theme of worship and how important it was every day, blah, blah, blah.  
Fuck, she knew she shouldn’t have brought it, but how else was she supposed to survive her other classes. She could always sneak out, that was easy, but she had no mode of transportation and no money to do anything fun. Her journal kept her sane, but the fact that Katya had it and was 100% going to read it made her insane.   
She thought back at her entry, she had spent twenty minutes just writing, there was a lot to say. She remembered talking about how she panicked that Katya would read it, being stressed all day because she didn’t want to give out the fact that she liked girls.  
Even if she didn’t get that from reading it the first time, she’d sure as hell get it now.   
She also wrote about Katya again, just how amazing her body had looked, and wondering what she would wear tomorrow, and how she would wear her hair, thinking about those red lips.   
The more she thought about what she wrote, the deeper the shit she knew she was in.   
Writing about her the first time was easy to play off, she could’ve just made observations, it was the first class at a new “school”, but this. This was too obvious. She plainly stated that she was gay, and guessing why she had written about Katya so in detail wasn’t hard.   
The class bell finally rang and Trixie stood up, eager to leave. Before she was at the door, Katya gripped her arm slightly, stopping her while the other girls filed out.   
“Same drill, hun, you can get it at free time.” She said, still smiling with kind eyes.   
Trixie still tried to hide her embarrassment.   
“I’ll see you then.” She smiled back, screaming on the inside.   
-  
If she couldn’t think clearly when Katya had taken her journal the first time, her head was a jumbled blur now. She constantly checked her phone, counting down the minutes until free time. In every class, in recreation, and even at lunch she was a zombie. Not many of the other girls took notice though, two girls coming up to her at lunch to ask if she was okay, and a girl in her recreation asking why she was sitting out.   
The last five minutes before free time, she abandoned her last class early, the teacher not paying enough attention to notice, and waited outside Katya’s room.   
The bell rang, and the students inside came out, crowding the hallway. When the last student in the room left, she walked in and braced herself for whatever she was about to experience.   
Katya was sitting at her desk, shuffling around papers, squinting at something illegible. It was kind of adorable the way she did that.  
Augh! No! Stop thinking about that!   
She walked over to her and smiled awkwardly, waiting for her to look up.   
“Oh, Ms. Mattel hello, did you need something?”  
Was this woman serious right now.   
Trixie was about to open her mouth, when Katya slapped her forehead.   
“Oh! Right of course your little book! Sorry, I’m so forgetful. It’s been such a long time since first class, don’t you think so?”   
Okay she had to be patronizing her now. Time sure went slow when your every gay thought is in the hands of a Catholic school teacher.   
She smiled anyway, trying to keep this brief. “Yes, it does ma’am.”   
She opened a drawer on her desk, making her journal visible.   
“Oh, please, you don’t need to be calling me ma’am. Just call me Katya.”   
Trixie swallowed, Katya’s eyes lying uncomfortably on hers, the other not moving when she should be handing her the journal.   
“R-Right, it just seems more appropriate.”   
Katya thought on this for a moment.   
“I suppose so.”   
She spun around in her chair and reached for the book, relieving Trixie as it was handed to her.   
Trixie said a quiet, thank you, before turning around and heading for the door.   
“Trixie.” The way Katya said her name sent a shiver down her spine.   
She liked it.   
She turned to face her.   
“Yes?”  
Katya paused for a moment.   
“Be careful. That book is gonna get you in trouble.”   
Trixie’s eyes widened and she fought off the ability to run.   
“Yes, thank you ma’am.” She responded quickly and rushed out.   
\-   
For the second day in a row, she sprinted to her room to get some privacy. Pushing her suitcase in front of the door so no one could come in, and flopping down on her bed had become routine by now. She held her journal in her hands and took a deep breath, dreading seeing more of that red ink. She flipped to her most recent page and sure enough, there were notes.   
“Trixie, I think we should talk about these...thoughts. See me in my classroom after dinner.”   
Oh no.  
Oh God, no!   
Now she had to talk with her about it?  
This was the worst outcome she could think of.   
Technically she didn’t have to go. She could just come back up to her room like nothing happened, and burn the book.   
But she didn’t want to stir the pot, and if she didn’t go, maybe Katya would tell someone, or call her mother, or worse.   
-  
The entire time at dinner she contemplated whether or not she should go.   
Not wanting this to get out and make things worse for herself, she decided it was best if she went. After dinner, while everyone shuffled to post dinner prayers, she slinked into the school building, which was completely empty except for her and Katya.   
Knocking on the door, she was met with a soft, “Come in.” and opened the door.   
The room was dimly lit, only illuminated by the light of a small lamp, sitting on her desk. Katya sat in her chair, searching in her purse for something.   
“Close the door, will you? And lock it too. Don’t need any administration asking why we weren’t at post dinner prayer now do we?”   
Trixie shook her head, and was surprised when Katya pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.  
She wasn’t really surprised at her smoking, just at her smoking in here.   
There was a chair in front of Katya’s desk and she gestured to it. “Have a seat.”   
Trixie stayed silent, and sat down. This was the most nerve wracking thing she’d ever experienced, facing her problems head on.   
“So, Trixie.” Katya took a drag of her cigarette, blowing the smoke to the side of her, out of Trixie’s face.   
“You write about me a lot in that little pink book of yours.”   
Trixie’s face flushed bright pink. There it was, her dignity was out, and Katya was stepping right on it.   
“Why is that?”   
Trixie closed her eyes, wishing she was literally anywhere else. Even with her screaming, overbearing, homophobic mother would be better than this.   
“I think you...know why.” She returned quietly.   
“I think I do too, but I want to clarify.” She spoke again, taking another drag of her cigarette, and tapping the ashes into a nearby ashtray that appeared there somewhere between free time and now.  
Even with all her shame, she had to admit, seeing Katya smoke was pretty hot. She’d be turned on right now if she wasn’t so crushed by embarrassment.   
“Because…..I….like girls.” She choked out, shrinking in her seat. She’d never said those words out loud before, and despite feeling comfortable in her sexuality, there was a piercing feeling of guilt hot in her stomach.   
“You like me?” Katya responded, staring her right in the eyes.   
Eye contact with Katya was strange indeed. She didn’t seem to mind it like so many others she knew did. Right now, she absolutely hated it.  
“Y-yeah.” She couldn’t lie, not after all of the things Katya had read.   
“Like the way I look, the way I talk, the way I move?”   
Trixie squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, not wanting to see Katya or her staring eyes or her high cheekbones or her red lips. Se just wanted all of this to vanish.   
“Hmmm.” Katya finished her cigarette and put it out in the ashtray, returning her attention to Trixie as she spoke.   
“Are you….going to, uh, tell someone?” Sh asked meekly, hoping she’d say no and be understanding about this.   
“Depends, are you gonna tell someone about this?”   
That was an answer she wasn’t expecting.   
“Why would I-”   
Katya stood up and leaned over her desk.   
“I’m not talking about the journal.”   
Her hand lightly gripped the underside of Trixie’s chin and she closed the space between them, locking each others lips.   
That was an action she wasn’t expecting.   
Trixie kissed back, she was confused as all hell but she was horridly turned on, so she couldn’t do much except wrap her fingers in the other's grey hair and moaned softly into the kiss.  
When Katya pulled away after a few seconds, her eyes lingered on Trixie.   
“I’m talking about that.”   
“Are you-?”  
Katya smirked. "What do you think?"   
Trixie’s cheeks felt hot again. This was totally a fever dream, right? No, no, the anxiety she felt before was all too real.   
Katya stepped closer and pulled Trixie in by her waist. She leaned in close to whisper in the others ear.   
“If you don’t want this, you can get up and walk away. I’m not going to force you into anything. You’re free to go at all times.”   
A shiver went down Trixie’s spine, the kind she loved.   
“I want this.”   
Another smirk crossed Katya’s face and she leaned in to kiss Trixie again. Trixie’s arms were draped over the other's shoulders, while Katya buried her hands in her hair, and without warning she tugged. Trixie let out a yelp and Katya chuckled. “I like it rough, how about you, doll?” she whispered against the other's ear.   
She let out a moan, her whispering was so sexy she couldn’t bear it.  
“Fuck yes, give it to me.” Trixie breathed on the others lips.   
Katya sat down the chair Trixie was previously seated in, and patted her lap.   
Trixie sat down facing her, Katya pressing small kissed to her neck, and sucking on her collar bones, making the other gyrate her hips at the feeling.   
Her hands explored her body, squeezing her breasts through her shirt, getting small sounds of pleasure from the other. She was met with another yelp when Katya lifted up her shirt and pinched her nipples from under her bra.   
“So fuckin beautiful.” She mumbled into the other's neck.  
Katya’s hand crept up her skirt, rubbing her through her wet panties.   
Trixie gripped onto Katya’s shoulders, groaning and desperate for friction.   
Katya teased the younger, rubbing her clit slowly, then picking up speed, then slowing down again.   
“Mmm, Katya…”   
Katya peppered small kisses onto the outer shell of her ear.   
“What baby? What do you need?”   
Trixie bucked her hips when Katya picked up speed again, trying to hold back her moans.   
“Need you...fuck I need you Katya.”   
Katya smirked and bit her ear, sucking on it until Trixie couldn’t keep her moans silenced anymore.   
“I wanna hear you beg for it baby. You’ve been holding in those pretty little sounds.”   
Somewhere in her mind, Trixie loved being treated this way. Being praised, having to beg, she was soaking because of Katya, and she knew she was fully aware of it. She was fucking soaked because of her, and right now, she'd do anything to please her.  
“Fuck, please Katya, I need you. Give it to me please Katya.”   
Hearing her name being whined so many times by a pretty girl was pretty damn exciting for Katya, and she obliged Trixie’s requests.   
The teased her outside a few more times before slowly sliding in a finger, pumping it in and out, the other hand reaching down to rub her clit.   
“Oh god, Katya..!” she breathed, squeezing her eyes at the pleasure.  
She gripped her shoulders, moaning softly into the other's ear, and grinding down onto her hand.   
“Fuck, more, please more.”   
She loved having Trixie beg for her fingers, it was one of the hottest things that she could imagine and actually couldn’t believe it was happening.   
She pushed in another finger, pumping them in and out, and quickly found her g-spot, immediately making Trixie squirm as she felt her orgasm build up.  
“I’m gonna, come..Katya, I’m..”   
Katya worked her way up Trixie’s neck again before whispering, “Come for me baby. Say my name.”   
She bit down hard onto Trixie’s neck just as she was about to come, and the pleasure mixed with the pain was enough to send her over the edge with a breathy, “Katya! Fuck!”   
Katya pumped her through her orgasm, letting Trixie shake and shudder on her lap until she stood up, Katya following.   
She looked at her in the eyes, for once making eye contact first and kissed her.   
Trixie cupped the other's face, Katya holding a hand to the small of her back.   
“T-thank you, Katya.” She said, staring into her green eyes.   
Katya smiled, “Anytime, and hey, don’t be surprised if I take your journal tomorrow.”   
Trixie laughed and pecked her on the cheek, resting her head on her chest as they swayed.   
“I guess I should head back, it’s almost time for lights out.”   
Katya snorted, “Hmm caring about the rules are we?”   
Trixie shoved her and cackled, “Oh, shut up. I’m a little tired after coming that hard, okay?”   
“Understandable.” Katya grinned, pulling the other into a final kiss.   
“Goodnight, doll.”   
“Goodnight, Katya.”


	3. Receive Your Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, round 3 with the journal confiscation (promise this is the last time) and a whooooooooole lotta smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I took a while to update! These chapters take a while to write, but better late than never right?  
> Also you're all welcome for the amount of smut you're about to read, because that's basically all this chapter is.

Trixie spent most of the morning trying to process the events of last night.  
Her teacher, bible study teacher, at a Catholic study program, fucked her. 

Huh.   
What was it, her fourth day here? She was already getting way too friendly with the staff.

She was shaken, but not because of the events themselves. She had hoped she would find that other gay girl and they could have nightly make out sessions in her dorm, even if it seemed like a faraway fantasy.   
No, no, she was surprised at who it was with. A teacher. Catholic school teacher.  
A Catholic school teacher with the most beautiful cheekbones and bouncy hair, toned abs and perky breasts, a round ass, a perfect-

It was way too early to be thinking about sex, but it wasn’t too early to be thinking of what happened after sex. Was this just a one time thing? God, she hoped not. She loved the way Katya’s fingers gave her exactly what she needed, and the way she played rough was even better. 

However, if this was just a one time thing, she should respect that, right?   
Oh, fuck that. Even if it never happens again she knew she’d spend the rest of the summer, and probably her life, thinking about it.   
She got ready for class, packing her bag as usual, putting on makeup and casual attire. Her original plan was to be as rebellious as she could, but she decided to tone it down today because of how much she had broken the rules last night.   
A simple tank top and form fitting skirt would do, as she brushed her blonde hair, putting it into a ponytail. She looked ready for the day, presentable.   
Of course, she knew she would spend the day thinking about last night, her mind racing at what it all meant. 

She couldn’t wait any longer, and was finally forced to go down to the school building. She watched all the girl rush to their classes, thinking about how none of them, not a single one, knew about her and Katya.   
It made her feel dangerous, powerful, sexy. 

She entered the classroom, and like usual, Katya was nowhere to be found.   
She headed over to her seat, where she could’ve sworn she saw Max perk up just now.   
“Good morning, Trixie.” She said, smiling softly up at her.   
Oh boy, she was going to try and make friends, wasn’t she?   
“Morning, Max.” She replied, sitting down and returning the smile. 

She really, really hoped that would be the end of it, but she should’ve known better.   
“How are you enjoying the program so far?” she asked, eyes lingering on her skirt for a moment too long.   
Trixie’s mind flashed back to last night, Katya’s fingers in her hair, her mouth on hers, fingers inside her, touching everything just right. She almost moaned out loud before realizing there was another person in front of her, expecting an answer.   
She lowered her eyes, realizing they’ve been stuck on Max’s the entire time she’d been zoning out. 

“Um, yeah, it’s been great. Better than I expected actually.”   
That was the fucking understatement of the year.   
Max’s smile widened, and she looked, pretty?  
Her face was usually so, worrying, filled with shyness and doubt, but when she smiled it was like she was a whole other person. A pretty one.   
“Oh that’s good to hear! It’s my first time here and I must say, it’s a great program.”   
Trixie studied the others face for a moment, she seemed to be beaming.  
It was strange to see others get pleasure from what was supposed to be her punishment. 

“Glad you’re enjoying it too.” She returned, turning her attention to her bag, until the door swung open and Trixie’s head snapped up.   
Oh.  
Dear.   
God. 

In comes Katya, strolling to the chalkboard in the most scandalous attire that a teacher could get away with. A black pencil skirt, up to her upper thigh, just barely covering her ass. Tucked in was a white blouse, unbuttoned to her chest, where the fainted outline of her lacy black bra was showcased.Her clear cleavage, the teasing length of her skirt, and those cherry lips told Trixie that this outfit of choice wasn’t just something she threw together. She planned it carefully, just to tease her.  
Trixie squirmed in her seat, getting turned on by just the thought that Katya planned this outfit just for her.

This woman was trying to kill her.  
She pulled out her journal, trying to distract her mind from the horniness of her body, flashes of Katya’s lips on hers, the pulling of hair, the biting of skin was definitely not was she needed right now. 

Katya smiled at the class, greeting them with a hello before picking up a piece of chalk and writing down a passage on the chalkboard.   
“We’ll mostly be reading passages today, everyone. From the book of Daniel, I need a volunteer to read first. Thank you, April.” 

If Trixie thought she would be in clear while other students read, she was dead wrong.   
She had made the mistake of making eye contact with her, Katya gave her a wink, which send chills down her spine.   
God, the things this woman could do to her without a single touch was incredible. 

After that, Trixie kept looking up, making more and more accidental eye contact while Katya did little things that drove her wild. Her biting the tip of her eraser, bending down to pick up something, then making eye contact with Trixie, sticking her tongue out a little, winking. All minor things, but because she knew the true meaning behind each of them, she squirmed in her seat, insanely turned on.   
She again, turned to her journal for a distraction, knowing that there was no way she was going to get relief any time soon. 

Some girl in the back row’s reading was disrupted by a loud gasp from Katya. Everyone raised their heads to look at her. She walked over to Trixie and held out her hand.   
“Really Miss Mattel, I thought we were done with this journal nonsense.”  
Trixie said nothing as she handed her the book, cheeking going bright pink with more embarrassment.   
“I might just have to permanently take this, to keep you from getting distracted in my class!”   
She had to stifle a laugh. Really, being distracted in class, was it really only the journal that was responsible for that?   
“See me at free time to get this back, and receive your proper punishment.”   
“Yes, Ma’am.” 

\- 

Of fucking course it was an innuendo, for fuck’s sake she just fingered her last night.  
So, when Trixie was across Katya’s lap during free time, skirt and panties down around her ankles, she really shouldn’t have been this surprised. 

“Breaking the rules, again, Trixie.”   
Katya sighed with a bored, disappointed tone, her slender fingers stroked the bare flesh of Trixie’s ass, giving her an uneasy feeling of anticipation.   
She’d never thought she’d try spanking, but with Katya, she didn’t really have the desire to turn down anything this woman wanted. It only took one look, one kiss, one touch, and she was practically putty in her hands. 

“Directly disobeying me after I’d been so kind to you.”   
Her hand came down without warning, and Trixie couldn’t help but let out a yelp.   
Her flesh stung, but it was oddly turning her on. Well was it? It was either that or just Katya’s dominance over her. 

“Answer me when I am talking to you!” She snapped, sending down another swat onto Trixie’s ass, causing another yelp to slip out of her glossed lips.   
“Yes Ma’am, sorry Ma’am!” She stammered, trying to keep still on Katya’s lap, even though she was desperate for friction.   
Katya smirked above her, rubbing her hands over her fleshy cheeks, admiring the redness she had placed there. Trixie truly was beautiful. 

“That’s better. Now, what did you do to upset me?”   
Trixie swallowed, she absolutely loved being talked to in that stern, demanding voice of hers. It made her insides hot, a thousand fantasies ran through her mind, Katya dominating her in every one of them.

“I, disobeyed you, Ma’am.” she tried to speak louder, body shaking from both the pain and pleasure of her punishment.   
Another swat, and this time, to Katya’s delight, Trixie let out a loud, shaky moan.   
“You’ve been so bad, Trixie. Haven’t you?”   
Her hands traveled down her ass, spreading her legs slightly, two fingers making their way to her pussy, Trixie was already dripping down her thighs, trying to keep her hips steady. She wanted to be good for Katya, so good. 

“Yes, Ma’am. I’ve been bad.” Trixie moaned, silently begging for Katya to touch her.  
Her wish was soon granted, and Katya slowly began rubbing her clit, bringing her other hand down to swat her ass again, squeezing the sensitive red mark until she whined.   
“How bad? Tell me, pet.”   
“Mmmmh! Fuck, I’ve been so bad, Katya! So, so fucking bad!” 

Katya scowled, and once more brought another smack down onto Trixie, causing her to gasp and shiver.   
“Tell me again, no profanity. Don’t be filthy, pet.”   
God, Trixie was going to die here if she didn’t get some release soon, but if there was any way to go it was being fucked by a beautiful Catholic school teacher.

“I’m sorry Ma’am, I’ve been so bad! So very bad, Ma’am!”  
Her whole body shook, and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She wanted Katya so desperately it was driving her insane with lust.

“I think you’ve learned your lesson, haven’t you?” Katya whispered, to which Trixie only nodded.   
“Stand up.” She ordered, Trixie immediately obeyed.   
She eyed her for a moment, taking her sexy figure in. Trixie was curvy, with perfect breasts and a round ass, perfect for this kind of punishment. Katya licked her lips at the image of the other girl, standing in front of her without bottoms, ready and willing to do whatever she wanted. 

Katya spread her legs, showing off the fact that she wasn’t wearing underwear, and looked up at Trixie, nodding. Without a word, she got down on her knees and drove her face between Katya’s thighs, horny beyond all reason. 

Licking away at her wetness, Katya bit her lip, low groans escaping her cherry lips. Trixie looked up at her through her lashes, and she desperately wished she could frame the faces Katya was making. Her tongue teased her clit, before going back to trace around her folds, the other’s thighs shaking has her orgasm built.   
Her fingers reached out and clamped around Trixie’s hair, tugging hard enough to rip a moan out of her. God, she loved how rough Katya was, she wanted her to tear her to pieces and rebuild her, so that she was everything Katya would ever want.   
It wasn’t the right moment for her to be thinking about whether or not she was falling for a woman she’d fucked twice, she could do all of her thinking later. There was plenty of time here to do that. Right now she focused on pleasing Katya, fucking her with her tongue until she let out a breathy moan, and came onto Trixie’s face. 

Katya licked up most of her juices, wiping her mouth as she pulled away from in between her thighs. Katya beckoned for Trixie to stand up and come to her. 

“Sit down, face the wall, and spread your legs.” She ordered simply, Trixie obeying, sitting on her lap. Her back was to Katya’s chest, she spread her legs and waited in anticipation for her to touch her.   
Katya trailed her hands down her waist, rubbing past her thighs and making their way down to her aching pussy, she’d been wet for a while, but something in her told her that if she touched herself, she’d get punished again. 

Her hand stopped just before she got to her clit, Katya leaning forward to nip her ear.   
“Tell me how bad you want my finger in your pussy, Trixie.”   
She could’ve came just at how dirty her name sounded in Katy’s mouth. She had no idea she got off so easily on dirty talk, or then again, maybe it was just Katya who did this to her. 

Her hips bucked slightly at the tension, and she gripped Katya's legs for support.   
“Please Katya, fuck me please. I want you to fuck me good and hard like only you can.” she panted, squirming in her lap.

Those were the words she wanted to hear, and without hesitation she started pumping her fingers in and out of her. Trixie moaning and writhing on her lap, gasping put her name as Katya bit her neck roughly, circling her clit.

“Katya, I’m so close baby, harder, please!” She cried out, Katya smirked against her neck, and gave her baby exactly what she needed. Pumping her fingers harder, biting down onto Trixie’s collar, making her cry out her name during her climax. 

They both sat there for a few moments, Trixie catching her breath and Katya placing small kisses onto the other's neck, over the dark bite marks. 

She finally stood up on shaky legs, putting on her panties and skirt, and walking over to Katya to pull her into a soft kiss.   
That was the thing about their kisses, they were always gentle, passionate, and sweet. She could kiss her all day, if Katya would let her.   
“Thank you for, um, punishing me.” She giggled, Katya’s arms around her waist.   
“You’re welcome doll.” She winked back at her, looking somewhat hesitant.   
“Hey would you….wanna maybe…” Seeing Katya so undecided and hesitant was so...cute. There was a lot of things she could describe Katya as, breath taking, sexy, beautiful, passionate, but cute somehow didn’t usually fit her, until right now. 

“Maybe, eat dinner with me? Instead of the cafeteria with all those...Christians.”   
Trixie smiled and leaned in for another small kiss.   
“I’d love to, it’s been so crowded in there with all that, Christianity.” She snickered, watching Katya cackle and smack her hands on the table.   
Her laugh was absolutely everything to Trixie.

She picked up her book and gave Katya another kiss before getting a playful smack on the ass from her, and left for her dorm, free time almost ending.   
Once she got there, she quietly put her suitcase in front of the door, put down her bag, and flopped down onto her bed, squealing into her pillow. 

For once, she couldn’t wait for dinner.


	4. Everyone Needs a Day Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie finally gets to know more about Katya, and they have a cute lil dinner chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh y'all wanted a twist? Probably not, but guess what fuckers, it's coming in the next chapter so get ready for some crazy shit.   
> I know this chapter is cute but the next one, ooooooh honey. And Faye, I know you already know what it is so prepare binch.  
> Also! The next chapter is probably gonna come out tomorrow or later today bc I love you guys and wanna write this juice <3

As she walked up to Katya’s classroom with her tray of salisbury steak in hand, Trixie couldn’t help being incredibly nervous.   
She hated this part, the hours after sex where her mind ran rampant with thoughts. And other than fuck Katya, that’s about all she could do in this place, think.   
God, what was she doing? Fucking her bible study teacher for one, and now she was having dinner with her! 

Was this a date? 

Jesus Christ was this a date? 

Her heartbeat sped up rapidly as she approached the door, hesitating slightly before turning the handle and walking in.  
Inside, Katya was sitting at her desk, unpacking a takeout box from Olive Garden, her desk was cleared of the papers and bibles it usually held, and there was an empty chair placed on the other side of it. 

Her chair, she thought to herself. 

Katya looked up and immediately grinned, greeting her with a “Good evening, doll.” then looking down at Trixie’s hands and scowling.   
“You really thought I was gonna let you eat that slop while you watch me enjoy some premium Italian food?” she scoffed, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t know, you’ve been known to be pretty mean to me.” She replied, sticking her tongue out and throwing the tray away. 

Katya wheezed out a laugh, kicking her legs out rapidly. Trixie loved Katya’s laugh, it was so bizarre and animated, but also cute and suited her perfectly. 

“Oh, come on, leave my mistress talk out of this.” She nudged her with her elbow, pulling a giggle from the younger girl. Katya leaned forward to press a small kiss to the other’s lips, but their kisses never stayed small. Before either of them realized their small peck had turned into a heated make out session, compete with ass groping and hair pulling. 

Pulling back for air, Katya put her hands up jokingly.   
“C’mon now, I just got you off twenty minutes ago doll, cool down a bit.” 

Trixie felt her cheeks go bright red at Katya’s words. She knew she was mostly joking, but she couldn’t help that her sex drive was through the roof now that she actually could get laid. That, and combined with how beautiful Katya was, and with her dominance and power over her, you couldn’t blame her for being horny whenever she was around her. 

“Sorry, I can’t help it. You’re just sooo…” She trailed off, looking into Katya’s eyes and playing with a lock of her hair before pulling away and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. She was right, she needed to slow down, and take things as they came. She couldn’t fuck all the time, even though she very, very much wanted to. 

“So what’d you get me?” Trixie smiled up at her as Katya pulled out another takeout box and a bag with fresh bread sticks. 

“Spaghetti with marinara, I wasn’t sure what you liked, but you can’t go wrong with a classic.”  
Katya winked back at her and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. Honestly, Katya could’ve ordered her dirt and she’d still think it was special because she ordered it for her. No one else. No one else was sitting here eating takeout, no one else was getting praise for how pretty they were, and no one else was getting fucked by Ms. Zamolodchikova except her. 

The thought made her smile as she thanked Katya and started eating. Finally, real food! It was like a dream come true compared to what she got in that god awful cafeteria. 

As they both ate in silence for a few minutes, Trixie couldn’t help but wonder the question that’s been on her mind all day.

“So...I can’t help but ask..” 

Katya looked up from her Alfredo and raised a brow. 

“Why a Catholic school teacher?” 

Katya snorted and took a sip of her water. Trixie started to regret asking, getting anxious at the hesitation of receiving an answer. 

“Everyone needs a day job. Despite how unstructured this place is, because of the profits it pays pretty well for the summer. And everyone needs a little extra cash where they can get it, right? Even if you gotta be phony for a while and teach about things you don’t care about, like Jesus.” 

“Huh, I guess you’re right, but what do you do the rest of the year?” 

“School teacher, history, I teach at a high school about an hour away from here, so nobody around here knows me. Good job, but doesn’t cover the cost of the lifestyle I want.” 

Trixie swallowed a mouthful of pasta and smirked across the desk.   
“And what kind of lifestyle is that? Living in your big mansion on top of a hill, with a built in movie theater and swimming pool?”

She was thankful that she could joke around with Katya so easily, and that she felt so at ease when she talked to her, earning little chuckles back from the other. 

“Hey, no harm in dreaming! But really, I like expensive clothes, you know, designer shoes, glitzy handbags. It’s not really about the house, good sized apartment overlooking the city, all dressed up in top notch makeup. That’s my paradise.” 

Listening to Katya talk was like music to Trixie’s ears. She could listen to her speak for hours, days, years. Her sultry voice, slightly raspy because she was a smoker, it was such a perfect voice. Perfect for Katya, perfect for her to listen to. 

“So, Miss Trixie, what do you plan on doing for your future? College? Run away to start a free lance juice bar in LA?” The suggestion made Trixie laugh, her silently appreciating whenever Katya said her name. 

“Actually, I do want to move to LA, but not for that. I want to be a makeup artist, but I don’t know if I’ll go here for college or somewhere else. Here is cheaper, but they have better schools in Cali.” 

“Taking a gap year to think on your options?” 

“Yeah, I don’t think I could've rushed into college without one..” 

Katya smiled at the other, and took Trixie’s hand in her own, rubbing her thumb up and down it. “Well listen, it doesn’t really matter if you go to college here, or if you go to the best makeup school in the country. What matters is your skill, focusing on yourself, and your confidence in your own work. To get anywhere in life you’re gonna need confidence.” 

She smiled back, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand. 

“That’s good advice, thank you, Katya.” 

"No problem, doll."


	5. Don't Play Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie goes back to her dorm for the night, to find some unsettling news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh y'all (didn't) want a twist, eh?   
> I know, a crazy conflict out of the blue, girl why?   
> But it's important to the story ok you'll see in the next chapter.   
> Next chapter comes out TOMORROW, because this and the next chapter were supposed to be combined but it's 1:38 am and I just wanna get this chapter out so I can sleep.   
> Love you all <3

Walking back to her room, Trixie had the biggest grin plastered on her face. Walking with the rest of the crowd, she felt special. She had a secret that none of these girls knew about, one they’d never know about. They came back from dinner and started to get ready for bed, or talking to one another about god knows whatever Christians talk about, having absolutely no idea what was going on inside their bible study classroom. 

She made her way inside her room, pulling her hair up and beginning to gather her makeup wipes and face wash, when she heard a knock at her door. 

Strange. 

The only person at her door was Max. Strange that she was here, she’d only made light conversation with her a few times, and she was so quiet, so she doubted Max was here for a late night gab session. 

“Hello, Trixie. Could I, um, talk to you for a moment?” 

She wore a silver glossy slip, down to her knees, the kind of nightgown you’d see in a movie from the 40’s. It fit her slim frame nicely, but she had to wonder how she could’ve changed into it so quickly. They were only dismissed to their dorms a few minute ago. 

“Sure, have a seat.” she replied, closing the door and then sitting opposite from Max on the bed. 

“Right, well, as you know, Ms. Zamolodchikova seems to target you in class quite often, taking your notebook, calling you out, making you stay behind class, etc,” 

The mentioning of Katya’s name made her stomach flutter. It was so strange to hear it coming from someone else’s mouth, and why Max had used her last name instead of what she asked the class to call her, was beyond Trixie. 

She nodded. 

“Well, seeing how we are friends and all, I wanted to talk to her about being less harsh to you, maybe lighten up her tone.” 

Again, she nodded. 

Geez, where was this going? Max was talking so dreadfully slow, and she still had her makeup to wipe off, her face to wash, her teeth to brush and her clothes to change. She wished that she would hurry up, get to the point and leave so Trixie could get some sleep. 

“So I decided to go during free time.” 

Oh. 

 

OH. 

 

Panic started forming in the pit of Trixie’s stomach, trying to keep calm as Max spoke. She knew exactly what she would say next, but she’d be damned if she wouldn’t deny it. 

“I went right up to the door, about to knock when I heard some… things. Some not so Christian things.” 

Okay, this was getting bad. Trixie cocked her head in fake confusion. If she could wiggle and deny her way out of this, she would. She tried to keep a straight face, refusing to let her nerves phase her. 

Max paused after she said that, waiting on a response. 

“What do you mean? What did you hear?” she twisted her face in a confused way, hoping her acting skills would win over the reality of what Max saw just a few hours ago. 

She sighed, closing her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Trixie, please. Please don’t play dumb.” 

Maybe it was the frustration of Max not believing her lie, or the fear inside her of the consequences of Max catching them, but Trixie began to get upset. Not the best way to handle this situation, but with all of her different emotions bubbling inside her, mostly panic, she couldn’t help it. 

“I’m not playing dumb, Max! I couldn’t begin to guess, what did you hear?” 

She was silent for a moment, staring Trixie directly in her baby blue eyes. If there was one thing Trixie hated, it was direct eye contact, and it being paired with the situation she was in, she felt herself start to tremble. 

“Moaning, Trixie. I heard your moaning. Inside that classroom, elicited by something Ms. Zamolodchikova was doing to you. That’s what I heard.” 

The way she phrased it had Trixie at a loss for words. She clearly couldn’t lie her way out of this, Max had heard it, heard them talking, knew Katya called her to come in during free time for her punishment. Probably heard the slapping sound of her punishment, too. There was nothing else she could do but agree. 

Her stomach twisted with fear and anxiety as she looked back at Max, who was sitting opposite her, waiting patiently for a response from the blonde.

“Max… are you… going to tell?” was all she could muster before hot tears broke out her her and ran down her cheeks. 

She sighed in response. 

“I thought about it, I really did. But then I thought…” 

She took the other's hands into hers and looked back into Trixie’s eyes. 

“Why hurt someone who’s on my side?” 

Trixie gasped quietly, feeling a small flush of relief push out the bad feelings in her stomach. 

“You’re-?” 

Max nodded, wiping the tears from Trixie’s cheek, smiling slightly at her before she looked down and frowned again. 

‘I just, want to… ask something.” 

She sniffled, “Sure, go ahead.” 

“In exchange for me… keeping this all a secret, will you do something for me?” 

A bigger flush of relief hit her, all she needed to do was the task Max requested, and she could put this whole thing behind her and stop stressing. 

“What is it?” 

“Kiss me, just once.” 

Trixie was immediately taken aback by this request, with Max being, well…   
Christian, she initially thought, straight, which usually comes with being christian, and also just, so reserved. 

“I couldn’t stop myself from developing a small crush on you from the day we met, Trixie. I know that even if I didn’t tell you I knew, and told someone to get Katya fired, I wouldn’t have a chance anyway. I’m not your type, and that’s just something I have to accept. Why fight a losing battle? I just want to see you happy, Trixie, but before it’s too late, I just want one kiss.” 

Through Max’s entire monologue, her hands had been intertwined with Trixie’s, both their eyes meeting, and Trixie’s face being twisted in what she could only imagine was shock and confusion. 

Things were silent for a minute, Trixie gathered her thoughts in her head. If it was just a small kiss, and it meant Katya could keep her job, and she could avoid ridicule, it definitely seemed worth it. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” She answered, causing Max to smile in delight. 

Trixie pulled her closer, putting her hands on Max’s small waist as Max draped her arms over Trixie’s shoulders. Max closed the distance between them and their lips were touching. 

Kissing Max was so much different than kissing Katya. 

With Katya, it was all passion, her tongue intertwined with Trixie’s, it was all lip biting and hair pulling and whining each other’s names. 

This kiss was a lot more gentle, slow paced with open mouths and soft placement of hands. No tongue, Trixie didn’t want this to go any further, although she was pretty certain that Max wasn’t the type to try anything. 

After a few seconds, Trixie pulled away to a stunned looking Max. 

Trixie looked at her, anticipating her answer on whether or not the kiss was good enough to keep a very dark secret vanish forever. 

“That was… incredible. T-thank you, Trixie.” 

 

She took Max’s blush and her answer as a sign she was officially off the hook. 

Max stood up awkwardly and made her way to the door, holding the handle before pausing and turning back to look at Trixie. 

“Trixie?” 

“Yes, Max?” 

“Thank you. I promise your secret is safe with me.” 

“Thank you, Max.” 

With those words and a swift, ‘goodnight’, Max left the room.

\- 

Trixie lay in her bed, recollecting the events of the day. Max had incredible blackmail material, and could've asked for so much worse than a kiss.   
Initially, the thought angered Trixie, black mailing someone into kissing you, but as she thought about it she realized she had no real reason to be upset.   
It was blackmail, sure, but it wasn't out of perversion or getting a kiss just because she could. She was just a closeted queer christian girl with a school girl crush on her, who accidentally had a big secret put in her hands. The whole thing was done with taste, it was a respectful kiss, and given Max's shy nature and tense nerves, she wouldn't be surprised if this was her first. 

The only stress she still had about this situation was telling Katya the next day. She didn't want to keep it from her, but she couldn't predict at all how she would react. 

Trixie let that stress slip away as she fell into sleep, exhausted from the twists and turns this day had to offer, and decided that she'd cross this bridge when she came to it. 

in the morning.


	6. Can Max Kiss You Like That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya and Trixie more or less talk about the events of last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to smut city, population me.  
> Next chapter won't be up for a week bc of the 2 chapter update <3  
> Thank you guys for reading! Leave a comment if you liked it!

The mood inside Katya’s classroom the following day was strange, to say the least. 

When Katya walked into the classroom and glanced at Trixie, instead of her gaze being returned, she saw that her eyes were shifted down, a frown on her makeup free face. 

Maybe it was a bad morning for her, Katya thought. She’d surely change that during free time, make her feel so, so good like she loved to do. 

The rest of her class went normally, but with a lack of flirtatious glances and Trixie’s slight squirming, which only Katya noticed.  
Instead, Trixie’s eyes always drifted down to her bible, but she seemed, unfocused. Sometimes she stole quick, nervous looking glances at Max. 

Katya tried her best to ignore her thoughts until the end of class. 

When the bell rang, Trixie purposefully took a while packing up her things, waiting until everyone else cleared out before walking to up to Katya’s desk and waiting patiently. 

Katya stood up and pulled Trixie in closer, her hands gripping her waist lightly. 

“Hey doll, I missed you in class today. You okay?” 

Trixie hesitated for a moment before biting her lip and shifting her gaze down, not meeting Katya’s eyes. 

“No, um… I actually need to talk to you.” 

Oh fuck. 

Katya tried to keep her mind from immediately thinking the worst, but it was hard when her thoughts were mostly anxious. Was Trixie bored? Did she not want to do this anymore?  
Her mind raced with a thousand fears but she smiled lightly and pecked Trixie’s cheek instead. 

“Sure, go ahead love.” 

“Last night, Max came to my room, and… she told me something.” 

Trixie paused for a moment and swallowed hard, not having the slightest clue how Katya would react to this. She had to be honest, that was the right thing to do, even if it meant they had to stop whatever they were doing. 

“She, um, came to your room yesterday.” 

“That’s strange, I didn’t see her yes-” 

“During free time.” 

Katya’s eyes widened, and her mouth fell open in shock. Oh god, no. 

Before she could say anything, Trixie spoke.

“She heard what we did, and she promised she’d keep it a secret… As… As long as I kissed her.” 

There it was, all out on the table. Her stomach twisted in anticipation as she waited what Katya would respond with. If she were in that position, she’d be angry, maybe want to break off the entire thing. That was her, she remembered, not Katya. She hoped so badly that that wasn’t what the other wanted. 

Katya didn’t speak for what seemed like an eternity. Her face was riddled with concentration, before she looked back at Trixie and finally spoke. 

“Trixie, we can’t talk about this here, follow me, okay” 

Not exactly the words Trixie was hoping to hear, but at least they’d talk about it. 

She nodded and followed behind Katya, who led her down the stairs and out of the building. They walked in silence until they reached a parking lot. Katya pulled out a key and unlocked a black Chevy Cruze, stepping back to lock eyes with Trixie. 

“Trust me?” 

Trixie returned with a lazy smile. 

“Yeah, I trust you.” 

They got in, and Katya started driving away, away from her summer punishment turned into summer heaven. It was strange that she didn’t even care where she took her. This woman, who she had met only days ago, and immediately started fucking, could do anything to her and she wouldn’t much mind. How could she trust someone she knew so little, so much? 

“Trixie, we can talk now.” she broke the silence from the driver’s seat after a few minutes of silent driving. 

Trixie nodded in response, waiting for Katya’s verdict on this whole situation. 

“I have to admit, I’m not surprised. Fucking in a classroom, it was only a matter of time before we got caught.” 

Trixie wasn’t sure how to respond to such a blunt statement. She wanted an opinion, of how this was going to be handled, of what they would do now. 

Before she could say something, they pulled up to a small apartment complex. It was only two stories tall, temporary housing for the summer, Trixie thought. Katya did say she live a while away in the next town. 

They got out of the car and she followed Katya up the only flight of stairs and down a small hallway to a beige colored door with the numbers, “205” painted on it in a peeling grey. 

Stepping inside, she looked around and took in her surroundings. The walls were a boring cream color, with tackey grey carpet. The apartment was just small enough to be comfortable for a single person, without it feeling cramped. There was a living room attached to a small kitchen, with a door to the left, undoubtedly leading to the bedroom and bathroom. Katya sat down on the black leather couch and patted the seat next to her. 

Once they were both seated, the real conversation could really begin. 

“Trixie, listen. This job is just to make some extra cash during the summer. Cash I barely even need, just a little extra something for my savings. Get what I’m saying?” 

Trixie cocked her head slightly, shaking her head. 

“I don’t care if I get fired or not. This job barely means a thing to me, but I appreciate you wanting to save it for me.” 

She leaned forward to place a small kiss on Trixie’s cheek, a smile crossed her face as she pulled back. 

“So you don’t care at all that Max knows?” 

Katyas smile turned into a devilish frown within seconds. 

“I don’t care that she knows, I care that she blackmailed you into kissing her!” 

“Well, I didn’t see it as blackmail really...It was just a small kiss because she has a crush on me, I don’t really-” 

“She blackmailed you Trixie, plain and simple! You said she would keep it a secret only if you kissed her, and that’s blackmail.”  
Trixie’s eyes shifted down as she bit her lip, suddenly feeling guilty about the kiss that hadn’t seemed to mean anything. She felt like she had cheated, like she messed up royally, but she was only trying to help Katya. 

“Did you...like it?” 

The question took her by surprise as her eyes flew up and rested on Katya’s face looking almost saddened with jealousy. 

“Katya, no. No of course I didn’t. I only kissed her to keep us a secret, I swear.” 

Before she knew it the distance between them was closed and Katya’s lips were on hers, her hands running down her waist. Trixie gasped at the feeling, and Katya took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside the other's mouth, intertwining the two. 

When Katya pulled back, Trixie was panting and hell, was she turned on. 

“Did Max kiss you like that?” Katya huffed, eyes half lidded and red lipstick smeared down her chin. 

“No one could ever kiss me like you do babe, not Max, not anyone.” 

Katya chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, this one was nothing but tongue and Trixie moaning softly into her mouth. 

In seconds, Katya was on top of her, peppering kisses down her neck, biting and nipping her skin, before biting down and sucking hard enough that Trixie knew she’d have hickeys in the morning. Trixie’s fingers were tangled in Katya’s hair, pulling every time she bit down, causing them both to moan. 

“Katya, I need you babe. Please, please.” She mumbled, dripping through her panties, just wanting Katya to ravage her already. 

“Oh, you want me? Show me how badly you want me, Trixie.” 

A shiver ran down Trixie’s spine and went straight to her hips every time Katya said her name. There was something about the way she said it that made Trixie just melt. 

As soon as the order left her lips, Trixie pulled off Katya’s shirt and unclasped her bra, groping her tits and rolling her nipples between her fingers. Katya was clearly more dominant in the bedroom, but on rare occasions like this, Trixie watched her come undone in her hands, too immersed in pleasure to care about being dominant. 

Soft moans left Katya’s red smeared lips as she panted softly under Trixie’s touch, groaning when she made her way down to her pussy, sliding a finger over her wetness. 

“T-trixie, you know better than to tease, don’t you?” 

Even with the small shake in her voice, Katya still was dominant as hell and Trixie was loving every moment of it. She slid in a finger, pumping it slowly, and pressed her tongue against her clit, moving it in small circles. 

Sliding in another finger, Trixie picked up the pace, pumping them hard in and out, finally hitting her g spot after a few moments. Her tongue flicked up and down, putting more pressure on her clit, making Katya gasp. 

“Fuck! Trixie!” 

Katya cried out and came onto Trixie’s face, thighs shaking. 

Trixie licked her lips and leaned up to capture her in another passionate kiss. 

“You’re so hot, Katya.” she groaned into the kiss, much to Katya’s approval. 

“Bend over.” she whispered, Trixie immediately obeyed. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“I want you to spank me ma’am. Please.” 

Her hand came down and Trixie cried out in pleasure. 

“Yes! Thank you Ma’am!” 

Smack, smack, smack.

Katya’s hand came down over and over again until Trixie was a panting, shaking, wet mess. 

“On your back, Trixie.” Katya drew out her name, whispering the command right in her ear. God, this woman really could kill her if she chose so. 

Trixie flipped over onto her back, her hands above her head and her legs spread, eagerly waiting for Kaya to fuck her so well, like only she could. 

She slid in a finger, pumping painfully slow, making Trixie whine. Katya smirked, satisfied over the effect she had on her, and sped up, thrusting in another finger, and then another.  
Trixie’s legs shook , her hands were in her own hair, needing something to grip onto as she squirmed and moaned from Katya’s fingers. 

Because they were in her own apartment, Trixie really let loose with her moaning, whinging and gasping louder than normal, just because she could. She wanted Katya to hear just the effect she had on her. 

“Ma’am, m-may I cum now?” she tried to catch her breath as Katya was three fingers deep into her pussy, and her tongue was flicking her clit rapidly. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold in her orgasm. 

To her delight, Katya responded with a, “yes, doll.” and Trixie came the hardest she’d ever came in her life, letting go with one last final moan that seemed to echo off the walls. 

Katya stood up and disappeared into the back room for a few minutes, returning with a washcloth, and cleaned Trixie up, sprinkling small kisses all over her thighs, making the other giggle. 

Katya leaned up and pressed a kiss to Trixie’s lips, smoothing her hair. 

After she pulled back, she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. 

“It’s almost lunch, doll, want anything?” She smiled from behind the stove. 

Trixie thought for a moment before looking back at Katya, returning the smile. 

“Grilled cheese.”


	7. How'd You Guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets cute ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is late! School started back up for me so I've been busy suffering!   
> Leave me something in my tumblr inbox if you liked this chapter!   
> Love y'all <3

Trixie awoke with a start, body jerking, as she sat up and took a deep breath.

She looked around her, confused for a moment before she remembered the events of yesterday. Remembering things from the day before were how she always started her day. 

Her mind blank when she went to bed, and blank waking up, confused for those few moments before all the pieces fit together and she could remember what had happened. 

Usually, it wasn’t a pleasant experience, since her mom had usually yelled at her, or some stupid drama was happening in her questionable friend group. 

But this morning remembering the events from night’s passed was pleasant. Trixie was finally able to get that Max secret off her chest, and Katya had taken it all very well, and besides the whole ordeal led to some hot sex afterwards, so she’d call it a good day. 

Stretching her arms up into the air and yawning, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, looking over afterward to the empty space next to her. Katya wasn’t there, which saddened her, but she figured she couldn’t be far. 

She got out of bed and looked at herself in Katya’s bedroom mirror, admiring the way her hair hadn’t become a tangled mess like usual. She was wearing pink panties, and a large t shirt. 

She smiled at her reflection. Katya’s shirt. Trixie was unprepared to stay the night, so Katya gave her this oversized Pink Floyd one to sleep in, she recalled. Cuddling with Katya and sleeping in the same bed with her was like a dream. Since she’d been mostly in denial with her sexuality until late, she had never really cuddled with another girl before. Not even with her straight friends who insisted that it was just something “all girls do, Trixie, it’s not a big deal!” 

She strode out into the main room to see Katya manning the stove. She could smell bacon, and something else she couldn’t quite place her finger on. While she was faced the other way, Trixie walked over to Katya carefully, putting her arms around the other’s waist and kissing her neck gently. 

“Trixie!” Katya gasped, almost dropping her spatula. 

Trixie replied with a giggle, “How’d you guess?” 

Scoffing and turning off the stove, Katya turned around and draped her arms around the other's neck, kissing her with a passion, like they hadn't seen each other in years. 

Trixie’s heart sped up, she loved kissing Katya, especially first thing in the morning. She could get used to this… 

She shook herself out of her thoughts as Katya handed her a plate and gestured to the table.   
Katya had it set up like a little buffet, so cute, she thought. There were bagels, scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and different cream cheeses set out. 

Trixie turned around to face her and smiled at the breakfast she’d set up for her. 

“I uh, didn’t know what you liked, so…” Katya’s cheeks heated up as she smiled sheepishly back. 

“You’re too cute, you know that?” Trixie replied, putting everything on her plate but the bacon. 

“Oh hey, is the bacon burnt? Because I’ve never really cooked it before, so I wasn’t sure how to exactly, um, cook it.” 

Trixie had to giggle at her. Seeing Katya get slightly insecure about her not picking up bacon was kind of adorable, but also funny. 

“Katya, I’m sure it’s fine, but I’m a vegetarian.” 

Her jaw dropped, hand flying to her head as she groaned loudly. 

“Oh my god, that’s right! You told me that and I completely forgot! Sorry Trixie.” 

She truly did sound sorry, and that’s what made it so sweet. This woman got up at god knows what hour, she still didn’t know what time it was, and made breakfast for her. Made eggs and bacon, set out bagels and made coffee, all for her, and was truly disappointed that she didn’t remember that Trixie was a vegetarian. 

This woman was a godsend. 

Trixie laughed and pulled the other into a hug, followed by a kiss to her forehead. 

“You worry too much, it’s okay! Listen, I love that you made breakfast, I don’t care that you forgot Katya, it okay!” 

Katya’s face lifted as a smiled crossed her face, leaning in to kiss the other for a few moments, before pulling away and sitting down to eat. 

 

After breakfast, Trixie stood up to put her dishes in the sink, leaning down to peck Katya on the cheek. 

“I’m gonna go shower, ok?” 

“Sure doll, I’ll get in after you.” 

“Okay!” she called back. 

She stepped into the bathroom, turning on the light and grabbing a towel from the closet.  
Compared to the rest of the apartment, the bathroom was relatively big, which Trixie could appreciate.

She stripped and turned on the showerhead, waiting for the water to warm up to her liking before stepping in. 

She stood there under the hot water for a little bit, thinking about how sweet Katya was to her. All of this was happening thanks to her journal, the very thing she cursed the day it was first taken. If only she knew it would lead her here, to her gay heaven, she wouldn’t have been so angry at it. 

She heard the slight creak of a door opening before turning around to see Katya get in with her. 

“What happened to going after me?” She smiled and stepped back to give her room. 

Katya shrugged, “I couldn’t wait.” 

Trixie giggled and locked eyes Katya until they both leaned in for the same thing. 

Trixie pressed her body against Katya's as the older of the two ran her fingers through her hair, tugging to make her whine. Trixie’s hands were on Katya’s hips, nails digging into her wet flesh, causing her to pant with lust. 

Katya leaned up to whisper into the other’s ear, hand tugging onto a clump of hair the entire time. 

“Fuck you make me so hot, Trixie.” she panted against her face, pressing her lips to hers in a sloppy kiss, biting her bottom lip and smiling devilishly when she heard the gasp that came from Trixie. 

Katya pressed little kisses and nips across her neck, arms pinned above her and whining in small, short tones. In just a few moments, Katya could already make her a gasping, horny mess and she loved every second of it. 

“Wanna fuck you so good baby.”   
Katya whispered between lovebites, Trixie simply whining above her, unable to respond with a coherent answer. Only thinking about the words Kaya just said and how she would really, really like that. 

She finally managed an , “Fuck me, please Katya.” which was all the go ahead she needed. 

In an instant, Katya’s face was between Trixie’s thighs, tongue running across her wetness, while Trixie tried to stay balanced. 

If there was one thing Trixie knew for certain in this world, it was that Katya knew how to use her tongue. Trixie moaned and gasped above her until her thighs were shaking, Katya tongue fucking her below, nose rubbing against her clit in a way that made her gasp. 

Trixie tried to keep standing , but her legs were shaking from the pleasure, and she felt weak. She held herself up on the railing, feeling her ogasm quickly build, coming onto Katya’s face with a breathy man of her name. 

She struggled to catch her breath in the hot, steamy shower, but once she regained her composure she found Katya pressed up against her, kissing her shoulder tenderly. 

Trixie began to slide down to fuck her, but Katya pulled her back up. 

“That’s okay doll, you can do me tonight, ok?” 

She was slightly confused but she didn’t question it, just nodding and leaning in to kiss her. 

Katya picked up her shampoo bottle and began washing Trixie’s hair as Trixie began washing her body. After light conversation for a little bit, they switched to Trixie washing Katya’s body and Katya washing her own hair. 

“Hey do you know what time it is?” 

Katya smirked back at her. 

“Why, you eager to get back to bible study?” she replied with a chuckle. 

Trixie playfully rolled her eyes, pinching Katya’s side slightly. 

“No of course not, I just have no clue what time it is.” 

“Well before I got in here it was 8:48.” 

“Oh wow your class would’ve been over by now.”   
Katya spun her around to face her, rinsing the conditioner out of her hair. 

“You sound like you wanna go back.”

She couldn’t help but roll her eyes again. 

“You know I don’t want to, I’m just worried that they’ll notice I’m gone, maybe call my mom. Notice you’re gone with me!”

Katya placed a sweet kiss on Trixie's hand, holding it with both her own. 

“Trixie let me tell you something, that program is so disorganized. They’re all so far up their own asses that no one will notice. They got their tuition money and now they’ll teach whoever shows up. I guarantee they won’t call your mom. Hell, they probably threw out the contact papers as soon as she left!” 

Trixie smiled at this, feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulder by this beautiful woman in front of her. 

“And I already told you that this is just a small gig to make some extra cash, it’s not important if I get fired, ok?” 

Trixie nodded, “Okay.” 

“Now what do you say we skip class and go have an adventure out on the town?” 

She couldn’t help but smile and place a kiss on the others lips. 

“That sounds great love.”


	8. Oh yeah, that."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie decides to drop out of the program entirely, and does what she wants with her summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it y'all! I really hope you enjoyed this fic, I loved writing it and I might add another chapter about the end of summer but who knows! I have a lot of other fics in the works right now and You should be getting the first chapter of one of those next week <3

Trixie and Katya didn’t show up to the school for days. They really couldn’t be bothered. Instead they were out on the town window shopping, seeing movies, and chatting away in busy cafes. Otherwise they were at Katya’s rented apartment, cuddling in her bed, Katya reading while Trixie slept quietly, or fucking each other passionately on the couch, in the shower, in the car, the list went on. 

After a while, Katya suggested that Trixie drop out of the program entirely and spend the rest of summer with her, since that’s pretty much what they were doing anyway. 

Does this count as moving in? 

Does this mean she really likes me? 

Oh god, I’m reading into this way too much, calm down.

Trixie stared out the window of Katya’s Chevy and thought to herself quietly on the trip to get her things from the school. It was the first time she would be there in almost two weeks, but nothing had happened. 

No angry calls from her mom about her absence, nothing from the school, Katya was right, they really don’t care. Which was completely fine with her, it meant she could spend the rest of the summer in peace, with Katya. 

She looked over at the woman driving beside her and stared. God, she was beautiful. Perfectly lined ruby lips, pursed slightly as she was focused on the road. Her hair was a mixture of light and dark grey, no doubt due to the stress of her job as a history teacher. 

Trixie admired how she’d embraced it and refused to color it in an attempt to seem “younger.” 

Her hair was curled into small waves, where she got the time to make it look this stunning was unknown to Trixie. Her cheeks brushed with rouge, her smoky eyes were forward, fixed on the road. 

Her makeup always seemed fairly simple to Trixie, in contrast with her own. Foundation, eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, blush, and lipstick. She never needed contour, her cheekbones were her most prominent, and in Trixie’s opinion, her most incredible feature. 

As much as she'd have liked staring at Katya all day, she was interrupted when they pulled up to the front of the school. 

“Alright doll, I’ll check you out officially from the program. You go pack up your things and I’ll be up soon to help you with your stuff, okay?” 

She really couldn’t help but grin. 

“Sounds great, babe.” 

Katya placed a small kiss on the other’s lips, causing her to gaze at her until she was reminded that they were here for a reason, and she quickly exited the car. 

 

-

 

Opening the door to her room and taking the first step inside made a variety of emotions well up inside Trixie. 

When she first arrived here around a month ago, she felt like she had just been given death sentence. She was trapped in this small white room for three months, this place being her only salvation. The only place she could truly be herself. 

However, it thankfully didn’t turn out that way at all. 

Maybe during the first few days, sure, but soon it became a vessel for her to only sleep in, and soon she had abandoned it all together. 

She slid her suitcase out from under her bed and immediately started packing. She only had to pack a little, really. Having some clothes strung about, her makeup out, and her bath supplies. 

Stuffing her main makeup bag into the suitcase beside her pajamas, her head sprung up when she heard a soft gasp. 

Max was at her door, wide open, Trixie not bothering to close it because she was convinced that she’d only take a few minutes. Then again, nothing was ever quick and easy in this place, so here came this misfortune. 

They stared at each other for a few moments, until max finally decided to explain herself. 

“Trixie, I….. I’m so sorry to bother you I just…” 

She raised an eyebrow, eyes still fixated on Max. 

“You just haven't been around lately, and I thought you had gotten pulled out of the program….but your things were still here so I…” 

Before Trixie could comprehend what was happening, Max’s eyes welled up with tears.   
“I thought something very bad had happened to you.” 

Max said in a hushed whisper before stepping up to Trixie and throwing her arms around her. 

She was stunned to say the least, but she understood what must’ve been going through Max’s head and hugged her back. After what seemed like an eternity, she stepped back wiping the tears from her eyes. 

“I don’t mean to pry but...where have you been?” 

“Well, I guess since you...know, I’ll just tell you, honestly.” 

Her eyes bore into Trixie’s. 

“I’ve been at Katya’s” she said quickly, like she thought others could hear her, even though it was only them. Max only nodded, waiting for Trixie to answer the question that hadn’t been asked yet. 

“And that’s also where I’m going. I’m dropping out of the program to, um...spend the rest of the summer with her I suppose.” 

It was painful, telling Max this. Not because there was still some embarrassment left of when she had confronted her about her and Katya’s free time “activities.” No, it was painful because she knew Max really liked her. 

It wasn’t a coincidence, try as she might to portray it that way, that Max walked by her room. She must’ve checked every day, wondering when and if she’d come back. Wondering if she was even alive, and for that, Trixie felt so very bad. 

Their eyes locked, Trixie putting a hand on Max’s shoulder. 

“I know you still like me, Max. You checked on me to see if I would come back, no one does that unless you care about someone. I can’t imagine how scared you must’ve felt when I left suddenly. I’m sorry to cause this much pain.” 

Max shook her head, wiping away at her eyes once more, meeting Trixie’s eyes. 

“Please don’t be sorry. Trixie I’m just so glad that you get to be happy, spending your summer how you want. I didn’t mean to make it seem like you owed me an explanation or anything, I’m not your caretaker, it’s not my business.” 

In return Trixie gave her a soft smile, and pulled her into another hug. 

They were both wrapped in a warm embrace when they were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. 

Looking up to find Katya, the pair let go of eachother and Trixie gave her a warm smile. 

“Almost done packing baby?” Katya asked, putting emphasis on the cute nickname. 

So she was playing it like this, was she? 

“Yeah almost, just have to put in my bath stuff away and then I’ll be ready.” 

Katya sat down and stretched out on her bed, making a thinking face and putting her index finger to her jawline.

“Hmm, a bath. You know one of those sounds lovely don’t you think? Why don’t we run one when we get home, baby.” 

As much as she felt bad for Max in this situation, she couldn’t not admit that she was eating this up. She loved the possessive role Katya was playing for her, and it also was starting to turn her on. 

Trixie picked up her suitcase from off the floor by it’s handle and was slightly surprised when Katya took it out of her grip. 

“Oh I got it love, no problem.” She said happily, pecking Trixie on the cheek, causing the blonde’s cheeks to burn. 

She turned to Max, saying her goodbyes with a soft smile, vaguely aware of Katya watching. 

When they turned to head out, Katya held Trixie’s hand, and when she thought Trixie couldn’t see, turned to look back at Max before walking down the stairs and out of the building. 

-

The car ride back to Katya’s apartment started out quiet until Trixie burst out into a fit of giggles. 

“What’s so funny?” Katya asked, glancing over to her. 

“Don’t you mean what’s so funny, baby?” 

Katya’s cheeks burned red under her makeup, she hoped trixie couldn’t tell. 

“Oh yeah, that.”   
“Yeah, that. What was that? You were being awfully possessive there, Ms. Zamolodchikova.” 

She teased, loving the way this was making Katya react. 

“Well, when I saw you two hugging it reminded me that you two kissed, well no that she made you kiss her, and I just got so...so…” 

“Jealous.” Trixie reminded her. 

“Yeah, I got jealous.”

“Well, to be honest...I thought it was really hot.” 

Katya’s head glanced over to her in surprise. 

“Really? You thought it was hot?” 

“Yeah, the way you were being possessive, calling me baby ike that, bringing up that we were going to your apartment later, it was all so dominant, I don’t know I thought it was hot. “ 

Katya responded with a slow nod. 

“Huh, interesting.” 

-  
As soon as they’d shut the door, Katya was on top of Trixie, passionately making out with her and rolling her hips down. 

“Katya, fuck, you’re so hot.” 

Trixie gasped as Katya continued to roll down her hips, causing the fire between trixie’s legs flare. 

“You like it when I pin you down to the bed like this baby? You like being a good girl for me?” 

She whispered to the side of Trixie’s face, hands exploring her shirtless chest. She quickly disposed of her own shirt, then made her way down to discard Trixie’s bra, running her hands down her chest. 

Trixie couldn’t help but whine softly when Katya pinched her pink nipples, taking one into her mouth, causing her let out a gasp, squirming with want.

Seeing Katya so jealous and dominant made her so horny on the car ride home, she didn’t know if she could last. 

It turns out, she could, and it would pay off when Katya would walk in the door with her. 

She made her way down Trixie’s body, leaving little kisses and nips down her stomach and onto her thighs. 

Katya loved to nip and bite, almost as much as Trixie loved to be roughed up. 

Making her way up her inner thighs, Katya bit and sucked softly on her skin until she finally came to in between her thighs. She licked up her wet panties, causing Trixie to shift her hips and gasp. 

After what seemed like an eternity of teasing, Katya slid down Trixie’s white lace panties and parted her folding, licking a stripe up them.

“Katya! Fuck me with your tongue please!” 

Trixie begged her, taking a fistful of the other light grey in her hand and tugging gently, just enough to send a shiver down Katya’s spine. 

Katya graciously granted her request, and dipped her tongue in and out of Trixie, teasing her clit with her nose until she was panting her name. 

“Katya! Faster please baby!” 

She moaned and bucked her hips as Katya rubbed her clit with her middle finger to the right pace until she could hear Trixie’s orgasm build. 

Trixie came moaning her name, just how Katya liked, and sat up on shaky limbs to please her partner. 

Katya slipped off her skirt and panties to reveal what Trixie already knew. 

She was dripping.

Trixie slowly slipped a finger in, earning a low groan from Katya, pumping it in and out until she felt she could add another one. She quickened her pace, and curled them up to hit her sweet spot, causing her lover to see white.

“Oh fuck baby just like that!” she moaned, gripping Trixie’s shoulder’s to keep balance. 

Soon enough Katya was riding her fingers, locking the other in a messy kiss that they both moaned into. 

“I’m close- Trixie!” 

A shiver went down her spine, she realized her favorite thing was when Kaya said her name, especially when she was moaning it. 

Her hand snaked into Katya’s hair and pulled, and she responded with a gasp, coming onto Trixie’s hand. 

They panted for a few seconds before laying down in exhaustion. 

“Damn I love it when you’re jealous. She giggled, curling up next to Katya. 

“Just wait until we go clubbing.” She wheezed back, kissing Trixie’s forehead and closing her eyes.

This is gonna be a great summer


End file.
